O Come, All Ye Faithful
by EnduranceInHope
Summary: Christmas Carols meet the POI team (and some other regular characters). A series of one-shots that will be posted throughout the Christmas season (from the start of break to Epiphany). I don't own the characters or the songs. Merry Christmas!
1. The Christmas Song

**Hello Everyone! It's that wonderful time of year again, which means it's time for Christmas themed fanfiction** **I decided to try my hand at writing for Person of Interest this year. Last year I wrote a series of Avengers one shots, which still can be found on my profile if you are interested.**

 **By the way, these stories will be post 3x09 Joss lives AU.**

 **This first story is Finch focused. I do not own POI or any of the songs used in these stories.**

Oddly enough, it had been Root's idea to decorate for Christmas.

" _Don't be such a Grinch Harold,"_ she had said that fateful day. _"You can't be gloomy all the time, even I know that."_

It had taken about two weeks of her constant ribbing before Finch finally assented to allowing a **few** decorations to be put up. Apparently, Root and Finch had very different ideas about what a few meant. The library was covered in white and blue lights, with a small tree directly across from Bear's bed (he was good about leaving the tree alone). Once Detective Carter found out about the decorating though . . . well, the safe house and Reese's apartment ended up looking like they came out of a _Home Goods_ catalog.

Finch eventually adjusted to the invasion of Yuletide cheer, he even began playing the Christmas radio channel when he was alone in the library (John had caught him singing once, but they don't talk about it).

 _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,_

 _Jack Frost nipping at your nose._

 _Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir,_

 _And folks dressed up like Eskimos._

Finch could very clearly remember the last time he had celebrated a proper Christmas. It had been with Grace. She loved Christmas and had been so excited that the magazine she worked for asked her to illustrate a special cover. "The Christmas Song" had been her inspiration to do a scene of a family around a fire, roasting chestnuts. The reader viewed the scene through a snow-covered window. The frost on the panes of glass looked so real and, if one looked closely enough, they could see a fairy like creature drawing the frost on the window. She had been so proud of it. Finch had it framed and had kept it with him. When he finally let Root decorate, he pulled it out of storage and told her to incorporate it somehow. She hung it by the tree.

As he looked at that picture, he wanted to feel sad. He had lost so much over the years, sometimes of his own doing, sometimes not, but there was a reason why he was such a solemn character. However, he just couldn't. So much love had gone into that painting and he would swear up and down that he felt it. He could only think of the happy times he did have, and that he would have this year with his makeshift family. It's what Grace would have wanted and Finch knew the best way to honor the time they had together was to share the love that she taught him he was still capable of feeling.

And so, with a smile on his face, he sang the last verse of the timeless song as it faded out over the radio:

 _And so, I'm offering this simple phrase,_

 _To kids from one to ninety-two._

 _Although it's been said many times, many ways,_

 _Merry Christmas to you._

 **Please let me know what you all think. Be blessed! - Endurance**


	2. O Come, All Ye Faithful

**I'm really terrible at updating, I know. The series is now going to be spread out over the entirety of the Christmas season. There's just been so much going on over this break that I hardly have time for writing.**

 **I used this song last year, but it's on of my favorites and I decided to use the original Latin version this year. Frank Sinatra has a good version that everyone should year at least once.**

 **As always, I don't own POI or the music, but Reagan is from my imagination.**

John situated himself into the wooden pew as he watched his new "number" approach her group of friends at the church's alter. Reagan O'Neil was the fourteen-year-old daughter of a murder witness. Her father had agreed to go into protective custody as long as his daughter would be protected. Luckily, Detective Carter had landed the case and was able to confirm for Reese that Reagan was indeed a victim. Honestly, John felt bad for the girl. Her father was her only living parent and now she would most likely be spending Christmas with an aunt without him. But Reagan was bearing it as best she could and had, against Reese's better judgment, convinced him to bring her to choir practice to prepare for the Christmas Eve special.

As John surveyed the small sanctuary he tried to remember the last time he had willingly been in a church. The front door was the only entrance, the windows lining the sides of the building had lace curtains hanging in them, and the raised alter was the roost to a small table with a golden crucifix. There was an area for lighting candles to the left, next to the pulpit, and a small confessional booth on the right. It was hardly the grand Catholic church he grew up in. Reagan had explained that the old parish church had been larger and prettier, but it was burned down in the middle of a gang war.

 _Adeste Fideles laeti triumphantes_

 _(O come, all ye faithful. Joyful and triumphant)_

 _Veníte, veníte in Bethlehem_

 _(O come ye, o come ye to Bethlehem)_

 _Natum vidéte, Regem Angelorum;_

 _(Come let us behold Him, born the King of Angels)_

 _Veníte adoremus_

 _Veníte adoremus_

 _Veníte adoremus Dóminum._

 _(O come let us adore Him, Christ the Lord)_

John's eyes snapped to the front of the church, searching till he found Reagan in her group, positioned in the center, in front of the alter. Movement to his right caught his eye and every muscle tensed in anticipation of having to bolt towards his young charge. But it was only the old priest of the parish, who had just dismissed his last parishioner from confession. The priest was bent forward, listening intently to the group of girls. Reese felt drawn to join the old man, and as he approached the pew, the priest scooted down to make room. They both listened as the song continued,

 _Cantet nunc io chorus Angelórum_

 _(Sing choirs of Angels)_

 _cantet nunc aula caelestium_

 _(Sing in exultation)_

 _Gloria in excelsis Deo!_

 _(Glory to God in the highest!)_

"They're wonderful, aren't they?" John had been so focused on the music he had forgotten the priest was there.

"Yes," Reese replied. "They are quite good."

"It's simply amazing how resilient children are," the priest continued. "They can get knocked down a hundred times and get back up each time."

John simply nodded, a little curious as to where the old man was going with his speech.

"They chose this song for a reason you know. They chose this song to remind the faithful around them that even though we get knocked down the Father wants us to still come to Him. He wants us to come to Him with joy and an attitude of victory . . ."

"You get all of that from a Christmas carol?" Reese didn't bother checking the skepticism in his voice, but he belatedly remembered that you should never interrupt while someone else is talking. He looked sheepishly at the priest, who only had a patient smile on his face.

"Yes, I get that from a Christmas carol. What is Christmas, if not the celebration of how our Lord came to give us a chance at a victorious and joy filled life?"

Reese thought over what little he actually remembered from Sunday school and the handful of sermons he heard in his adult life. The priest had a point.

Nothing more was said between the two as the choir moved on to practice other songs. But Reese continued to think. He had won a lot of battles recently, but emotionally he didn't feel the victory of them. There was something missing. Joss had tried talking to him about it, but he didn't want to listen. _I really should though,_ he thought to himself. After all, she was the optimist out of the two of them.

Soon enough, choir practice ended and as Reagan made her way towards the two men, the priest stood to excuse himself,

"I'm Father Aidan," the man said shaking Reese's hand.

"I'm John. Thank you for your company, it's made me think." The older man chuckled. 

"I hope so, and if you ever want to share some of those thoughts over a cup of coffee, I'm always here or at the parish house next door."

John nodded and stood to meet Reagan as the priest walked away. _Maybe I'll come back. After all, a cup of coffee never hurts._


	3. Angels We Have Heard on High

**Mandisa's performance of "Angels We Have Heard on High" was my inspiration for this piece.**

 **I don't own POI or the music.**

Joss Carter loved Christmas. Ever since she was little Christmas had been hands down her favorite holiday. It had been a tradition in her home growing up that every Christmas break her family would do one major volunteer project. She remembered doing everything from serving in soup kitchens and blanket drives to Operation Blessing shoeboxes and caroling in the hospital. It was a tradition she kept with her own son Taylor. So, when he told her that his school's PTA was hosting a talent show to raise scholarship money for children of fallen police officers, she volunteered right away. It wasn't until after she signed up that she was told that the acts would be comprised of the parents.

Now Joss could sing. She knew it, her son knew it, and heck even John knew she had a good set of pipes. But what very few people knew was that she had stage fright . . . bad. Her son didn't quite believe her; Taylor always saw his mother as fearless. John had reacted in a similar way when she confided in him.

" _You've got what?" Reese's face didn't so much belay shock as his voice did._

" _Yeah John, I'm scared of going on stage and preforming by myself." He was trying not to laugh. "John this is serious. I can't let Taylor down, he's expecting me to do this." Reese sobered up.  
_

" _You're right. It's ok to be scared Carter, it can be motivating."_

" _We're not talking about motivation. I'm talking about literal, debilitating fear."_

" _Would it help if someone was up there with you?" Joss started at him quizzically._

" _Um… yeah. I'm never really been afraid when I was in a group. Why? You got a hidden musical talent no one knows about?" John just smiled._

So, the day of the show came. The hall was packed full of students and their families. Joss could swear she saw Finch and Fusco in the crowd, which didn't really help any. The show started and the acts went out one by one. She was slated to go last, but the time flew and before she knew it, Joss found herself on deck.

 _Okay Joss, you've faced Mafia bosses, HR, and certain death. You can go out there and sing a simple Christmas carol._

"You okay?" John's deep voice came from behind her. As she turned and found him smiling at her, she felt herself relax just a faction.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Thanks for doing this."

"Anything for a friend."

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our last act for the night. Joss Carter singing "Angels We Have Heard," accompanied on the guitar by John Riley._

Joss and John walked out to the center of the stage. Reese took a seat on the stool and tuned his guitar, while Joss adjusted the microphone to her height. Once ready, she nodded to John and he began to play. Taking a deep breath Joss began to sing.

 _Angels we have heard on high_

 _Sweetly singing o'er the plains._

 _And the mountains in reply_

 _Echoing their joyous strains._

 _Gloria, in excelsis Deo!_

 _Gloria, in excelsis Deo!_

 _Shepherds, why this jubilee?_

 _Why your joyous strains prolong?_

 _What the gladsome tidings be_

 _Which inspire your heavenly song?_

 _Gloria, in excelsis Deo!_

 _Gloria, in excelsis Deo!_

This had always been Joss's favorite song. She could only imagine the joy the shepherds had felt at seeing the baby Jesus and this song captured that spirit of joy wonderfully. As she continued, Joss imagined that she was walking through the countryside of Israel, singing praises with the joy filled sheep herders.

 _Gloria, in excelsis Deo!_

 **Merry Christmas, every one!**


End file.
